Star-Crossed Lovers
by Sophieshadow
Summary: Sophie had grown up a normal teenage girl, until she was whisked away into the middle of an inter-galactic war. She was never supposed to meet the Slick. She most certainly wasn't meant to fall in love with him. Story features my OC Sophie along with a few of our beloved characters. First time writing would love to hear reviews/opinions.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in Star Wars. Some of the characters are my own and were inspired**.

It was a cool pleasant night. The air on Coruscant was gradually warming with the approach of summer.

Sophie Cruiser hurriedly paced her apartment as she tried to sort her thoughts. She ran her hands through her hair over and over again.

 _I haven't slept the past few nights, why do I think tonight will be any better?_

She sighed; her master had only been gone three days, but her anxiety soared. As she continued her pacing, Sophie focused on three facts.

 _One, my Master will return in a few days._

 _Two, I am supposed to make contact with him tomorrow._

 _Three, there's no possible way I'm going to sleep tonight._

Sophie's stomach lurched at the thought of anything happening to him; Master Obi-Wan had become like a father to her.

Having been discovered by Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker, the council thought it would be best to pair her with Master Kenobi.

The Council sent Anakin and Obi-Wan to the newly discovered planet, Earth, to look for potential Jedi; that's how they found her.

 _Master Obi-Wan will be alright. He always is._

Sophie stopped pacing and walked over to her window overlooking the city. She glanced at her clock.

 _It's already 11:45. I'm not even going to be able to make a decent argument with Separatists in this morning._

Since Earth had just been discovered by the Council they decided that there needed to be a representative from Earth in the Senate.

Sophie decided that since she already had to be here she didn't want anyone else to have to leave their home planet for such a far away place.

So she volunteered to serve as both a Jedi and a Senator.

 _Dutchess Satine is going to be very displeased with me._

 _At least_ _ **he**_ _will be there tomorrow._

Sophie squeezed her eyes shut tightly; how she longed for **him**. Without a second thought she grabbed her cloak and set out for the gardens.

As Sophie walked briskly she tightened her cloak around herself. It wasn't illegal for Jedi to be out and about at these hours, but it _was_ frowned upon.

 _The last thing I want to hear right now is another lecture from Master Windu about my responsibilities and how my actions reflect the people I represent._

Within minutes she arrived at the gardens.

Neat and tidy greenery dotted the grounds along with beautiful fountains. Sophie crept along to her usual spot a gigantic oak tree accompanied by a fountain.

There's an old legend that two Jedi in love would meet at this certain fountain every night. One night they heard a group of older Jedi nearing the fountain, so to avoid being caught they both jumped into the fountain never to be seen again.

 _This, will hopefully clear my mind._

Sophie leaned her head back and let her body relax against the oak tree as she listened to the flowing water; she began to slowly fall asleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

' _Well, what a pleasant surprise' chimed a voice all too familiar. Sophie spun on her heel to see_ _ **him**_ _. Grinning broadly with his arms crossed across his chest he stood gazing intently at Sophie._

 _Blonde unkempt hair fell into his light blue eyes; a faint scar ran along the edge of his right brow._

 _His white teeth gleaned against his creamy bronze skin._

 _He was dressed in his usual attire: black robes with the ShadowKnight crest etched in silver on the upper left corner, black boots, and his two golden hilts which produced crimson blades._

' _Well, look who it is, ShadowKnight. What are you doing here?'_

 _He walked towards Sophie slowly._

 _When he got close enough to touch her, he gently cupped one of her cheeks in his hand, rubbing a finger gingerly across it._

' _I just couldn't stand to be away from you my dear.'_

 _Sophie blushed; 'I do wish we could see each other more, my dear Slick.' She sighed sadly._

 _Slick began to lift Sophie's lips to his own in a kiss when….._

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _WAKE UP, SOPHIE WAKE UP._

Sophie sat up with a start. Ahsoka gave her a deathly stare.

 _What are you doing sleeping in the gardens Sophie? I've been looking for you all morning._

Sophie stood to her feet stretching her limbs as she rose.

 _My bad Ahsoka I must've fallen asleep._

 _Honestly I don't know what I'm going to do with you sometimes child. What were you doing out that late at night anyway?_

Sophie's dream still lingered in her mind bringing with it a surge of pain. Oh how she worried about and missed **him**. She knew he was reckless and that one day it would catch up with him.

 _I couldn't sleep._

Ahsoka gave Sophie a concerned look; she knew Sophie was worried about Master Obi-Wan, because she was worried herself.

 _Oh but Ahsoka, if I'm not mistaken weren't you the last one to be found out of place? Was it not you who was found at three in the morning in the room of 1,000 fountains?_

Ahsoka turned bright red at that and crossed her arms across her chest.

 _Nevermind that smart one, you are supposed to be on Mandalore by 12:00 and it's already 11:15._

 _Well we better get going then shouldn't we?_

Sophie and Ahsoka raced to their star fighters. When they arrived Sophie jumped into her star fighter and punched in the coordinates for Mandalore, Ahsoka following in her lead.

Within minutes the pair were deep in hyperspace.

 _Dreaming of lover boy I take it?_

Sophie blushed at the reference to Slick. Ahsoka knew about him and so did Dutchess Satine, but they were the only two.

Love is forbidden for Jedi, Sophie knew this, but after all they had been through, she couldn't help herself when it came to **him.**

 _That's none of your business Ahsoka._

 _They should be here today Soph. Try not to look so uptight, it's not a flattering look for you honey._

Sophie chuckled to herself. Ahsoka had become like a older sister to Sophie, and the younger Jedi was treated just as a little sister would be.

 _Leave my love life and my political career alone Snips if you don't mind. You have no experience in either field, so I don't believe that you of all people can give me advice._

 _Oh whatever, lover girl._

When Sophie and Ahsoka landed on Mandalore they were immediately rushed inside the place by orders of The Dutchess Satine.

Satine had come to treat Sophie like the daughter she never had.

She treated her very well, made sure she was taken care of, taught her the ropes of politics, and was always there for her.

But The Dutchess still got upset when Sophie was late.

 _Sophie Cruiser, where have you been? What happened to you?_

Sophie glanced at her reflection, she had dirt and mud caked all over her body and twigs sticking out of her hair.

She bowed her head low.

 _My apologies Dutchess, I overslept._

 _Actually Sophie fell asleep in the gardens, and then she overslept._

Sophie cast Ahsoka a look, to which she snickered.

 _Good gracious, asleep in the gardens? No matter, we had better get you cleaned up and ready, the meeting starts in 20 minutes._

Dutchess Satine rushed Sophie upstairs where she was made to bathe and dress. When this was finished Satine went to work applying makeup and fixing Sophie's hair.

When Satine finished, Sophie glanced in the mirror; long brown curly locks fell mid-way her back.

Big brown eyes smeared with gold powder and lined in black stares back at her.

Her red lips, which lay against creamy bronze skin, turned up slightly at the image of her own reflection.

She wore a royal blue satin lace gown that billowed across the floor beneath her. This was the only significant change; this attire was much different than her usual maroon and black backless jumpsuit.

Satine looked Sophie over, the approval apparent in her eyes.

 _You look beautiful, as always my dear._

Sophie smiled in return; she never considered herself pretty, not like the other girls back home. She had more of a fierce look about her, eyes too sharp, mouth too thin, and her jawline too rigid to be considered pretty.

 _Just remember Sophie, keep your chin up and shoulders pushed back. Smile politely and try to enjoy yourself. We are here to negotiate peace, not institute more bloodshed. The more work that is done here the less work the Jedi are tasked to do, and we can end this war without anymore violence._

Satine reached for the young girl and embraced her; Sophie's nerves calmed a bit.

 _Thank you Dutchess, I promise that I will do my very best._

The two exchanged smiles with each other before headed back down stairs to the meeting about to take place.

As she descended the staircase Sophie's eyes roamed anxiously for the two men she had been looking forward to seeing.

After exchanging pleasantries with a few other senators Sophie finally found the two she had been looking for, the ShadowKnight brothers.

She met **his** eyes only for a moment.

The two men bowed respectively to Sophie.

 _Good afternoon Senator Sophie._

 _Good afternoon Senator Slick and Senator Tasser._

The ShadowKnight brothers are Slick and Tasser ShadowKnight. They represent their home planet, Ryloth.

Tasser is the oldest brother, but Slick is the one that has Sophie's heart.

 _The weather on Mandalore is quite refreshing compared to the weather of Ryloth isn't it, Senator Slick?_

Slick smiled politely at Sophie, though it didn't touch his eyes. Something was off about the young man today, both Sophie and his brother could sense his anxiety.

 _The weather on Madalore is lovely, but I do prefer my home planet's._

Slick avoided eye contact with Sophie, while Tasser cast her an anxious glance.

Sophie's worry began to grow; she knew something was defiantly wrong…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in Star Wars. Some of the characters are my own and were inspired.**

 _Sophie sighed anxiously. She had been wandering around the Felucian terrain for hours, to no avail._

" _I have to find some type of track eventually."_

 _Sophie Cruiser had been sent on her first solo mission; she was to track and report on the WindWarriors, a dangerous band of bounty hunters._

 _Three days had already passed and she hadn't found any sign of the hunters._

 _The com-link on Sophie's wrist began to blink; a message from her master._

 _She hurriedly pulled her holo out of her pocket. Seconds later, a hologram of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared before her eyes._

" _Sophie, I'm glad to see that you're alright."_

 _Relief shone in Master Kenobi's eyes; he's worried about her everyday since she left. Obi-Wan didn't think Sophie was ready for this solo mission, but he knew she wouldn't tell him that._

 _Sophie had only been Obi-Wan's padawan for a few months, so they weren't extremely close yet. Master Kenobi had started to become attached to the young girl, though._

" _It's nice to see you as well, Master."_

 _Sophie smiled; she hoped her Master couldn't see the fear in her eyes._

" _Have you found any traces of the WindWarriors?"_

" _No Master, not yet."_

 _Obi-Wan wished he could be there to comfort the young girl; Sophie had struggled with the transition from her old life to her life now._

 _He heard her screams night after night from the nightmares. He knew she was afraid._

" _It is still earlier my very young apprentice, you will soon."_

" _Yes Master."_

 _Sophie still felt uncomfortable around Obi-Wan. Often, after a bout of nightmares kept her up all night, Obi-Wan would give her this sympathetic look; she knew he knew about her struggles._

 _He also knew that there wasn't much he could do for her either; this was something she would have to accomplish on her own in her own timing._

 _He had to ask her though._

" _Sophie, are you sure you're alright? If you don't think you can handle this mission you can come back."_

 _He knew she wouldn't come back though, she was too stubborn._

" _No Master Obi-Wan, I'm alright. I can complete my mission."_

" _If you say so. If you do change your mind though, don't hesitate to contact me."_

" _Yes Master. I will alert you as well as the council when I find a trace of the hunters."_

 _The pair bowed their heads to each other before ending the transmission._

 _Sophie winced as a shiver ran through her. Oh how she hoped her Master didn't realize how fearful she was. She was supposed to be brace and strong, a warrior, but she sure didn't feel like one._

" _I guess I'll continue to follow this path until I see another option."_

 _Sophie walked along the path for hours; she continued miserably until nightfall. When it became too dark to continue she set up camp._

 _She was so tired she easily passed out the minute her she laid her head down._

 _Sophie hadn't been asleep long though, before she felt a pair of hands clasp down hard over her arms and mouth. Her eyes bolted open._

" _Well well well, Sophie how very nice it is to finally meet you."_

 _Standing before Sophie were the very men she had been hunting, the WindWarriors._

" _It wasn't very hard to lure you out here into our trap you know? I had thought a Jedi would be a little more fun than that."_

 _Sophie thrashed against the men holding her. She bit the hand of the man covering her mouth._

" _Let me go."_

 _The leader of the WindWarriors approached Sophie slowly. He took her face roughly in both his hands._

" _I don't think we've been properly introduced my dear. My name is Nightsabes. I am the leader of the WindWarriors."_

 _Nightsabes dropped his hands letting them linger on Sophie's waist._

" _You're very beautiful my darling, play your cards right and I might make you one of my slaves."_

 _Sophie spit on him, which earned her a slap in the face._

" _Fine have it your way. Kill her. Slowly."_

 _The men holding Sophie tightened their grip while the rest began to beat her._

 _A blow to the head. A blow to the ribs. A blow to the chest. One after another; the next bringing more pain._

 _One of the WindWarriors pulled out a dagger and sliced deeply across her stomach, taunting her the as he did._

" _Some Jedi you are."_

" _It's a shame such a pretty Jedi like you had to die I would've rather made you a slave."_

 _Sophie gritted her teeth, pushing back tears. She knew that this was it, this was the end…_

 **To be continued…. Would love to hear reviews thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in Star Wars. Some of the characters are my own and were inspired.**

… _ **...**_

 _The WindWarriors were about to deliver the fatal blow to Sophie Cruiser, when a lighsaber flew out of nowhere and into the chest of one of her captors._

 _The men released Sophie to fend for themselves from the unseen force._

 _"What's going on."_

 _"I think we're being ambushed. Who would attack us?"_

 _Sophie lay on the ground unconscious, barely alive._

 _A tall broad chested man had begun to take on the WindWarriors._

 _He swung his saber through another WindWarrior with ease. After having killed 2 more men the young man was brought face to face with Nightsabes._

" _Well Nightsabes, we meet again."_

 _The young man stood in front of Sophie's body protectively._

" _How dare you kill my men you ShadowKnight scum?"_

 _"Nightsabes you can't just go around killing innocent people, take this girl for example. She did nothing to you."_

" _You know nothing ShadowKnight. You will regret having interfered with my affairs and killing my men, this I promise you."_

 _Nightsabes then took the rest of his men and left._

 _The stranger turned his attention to Sophie; she was in rough shape. He bent down to check for a pulse and breath._

 _He found none._

 _He pressed the comlink on his wrist._

" _Bring the ship to my location now"_

 _He then began to preform CPR on Sophie in an attempt to revive her._

 _The man's anxiety flared; he didn't know who this girl was or what she was doing here, but he knew she didn't deserve to die._

 _He did 30 chest compressions followed by 2 breaths over and over until his ship arrived._

 _He then lifted Sophie into his arms and climbed into the ship. After boarding he laid the lifeless girl on the floor and tried again to revive her._

 _"Come on, breathe."_

 _His breaths became more frantic; his arms growing evermore tired. He wouldn't give up. He knew, though, that if he wasn't able to revive her soon that it would be too late_ _._

 _After another round of compressions and breaths, Sophie came to life. Her eyes fluttered open just barely as she gasped for breath._

" _Who are yo.."_

 _Sophie's eyes rolled back in her head as her body went limp. The man checked her pulse, weak, but still there._

 _He lifted her body and carried her to the med ward. There he began to bandage her wounds._

" _I'm glad I found you when I did little one, or else you wouldn't have made it."_

 _After stabilizing Sophie the man walked out of the room to a holo-projector._

 _Within seconds a tall blonde headed man appeared. The two men looked very similar to each other._

" _Hello Tasser, I'm headed back a little earlier than we had planned."_

" _Why? What happened Slick?"_

" _I was just about to close in on Nightsabes and the WindWarriors, when I came across Nightsabes beating a young girl to death. I rescued the girl and revived her I have her on the ship with me. She will need medical attention as soon as we arrive, she's in critical condition."_

" _Very well brother. I hate that you were not able to complete your mission, but you did the right thing."_

" _I agree. See you soon."_

 _The transmission ended. Slick went back to check on the girl. She was still unconscious, but she appeared to be stable._

" _Now what were you doing alone on Felucia little one? Why were you hunting Nightsabes?"_

 _Slick hoped the girl would have a chance to answer these questions, but there was a chance she would never wake up._

 _He reached over and took her hand firmly in his._

" _Be brave."_

 _When they landed Slick very carefully removed the IV from Sophie and lifted her gently into his arms._

 _His brother Tasser met him at the palace door; he glanced over the girl._

" _You were right, Nightsabes did a number on her."_

" _I just hope she will wake up, her injuries are so severe I don't know if she will. I almost couldn't revive her either, it took a very long time."_

" _That's not a good sign. Take her to the med ward immediately."_

 _The two men rushed Sophie to the med ward where they laid her down and began to examine her wounds closer._

 _Sophie had sustained many bruisers cuts and scrapes during the altercation, and also a sever cut across her torso and a concussion._

 _She was lucky to be alive._

 _Slick and Tasser repaired her wounds and hooked her up to an IV and heart monitor._

 _Slick listened to her heart beat and breath sounds._

" _Her heart best is beginning to steady and her breaths sound a little less shallow."_

 _"Good, that's a good sign."_

" _What are we going to do with her? We don't know who she is or where she comes from."_

" _She looks familiar."_

 _Slick looked at Sophie a little closer._

" _She does look familiar. That still gets us nowhere though."_

" _Brother, be patient. We can't do anything until she wakes up."_

 _Tasser laid a hand on his younger brothers back, he could sense the anxiety and fear roaring through the younger man._

" _If she wakes up, Tasser."_

" _Calm down Slick, we both know stressing and worrying will do nothing."_

" _You're right Tasser, I'm sorry. There's just something about this girl, something I can't quite put my finger on."_

" _It will all work itself out in time brother. Now go get some rest, you need it."_

 _Slick glanced hesitantly at Sophie._

" _I'll stay with the girl Slick, I promise."_

" _Alright. If anything changes let me know immediately."_

 _Tasser clasped his brother lovingly._

" _I will Slick."_

 _ **To be continued… I hope you guys are beginning to see the connections…. Anyway would love to hear reviews thanks!**_


End file.
